RangerTale
by Lynja Fairy
Summary: Humans have used and exploited the powers of Pokémon, for good or for nefarious reasons. Far away, in another region, in another time, monsters could harness the power of the human soul. Join Ranger Frisk as she rediscovers the meaning of Friendship and rights a wrong that should of never happened.
1. Chapter 1 - I Say My Essay

**Chapter 1 - I Say my Essay**

* * *

A long time ago...A terribly long time ago, two races ruled over Ebott: Humans and Monsters. There was once a man who loved a Flower Monster. He loved that Flower Monster very much. One day, war broke out between the two races. It was caused by the manipulative actions of the younger brother of the man, who wished to rule the land out of greed. The man's beloved Flower Monster went to fight in the war. Years passed, and the man received a tiny box of dust...

The man built a machine to give it life once more, sacrificing the life force of unsuspecting Monsters to revive the Flower Monster, which worked, making himself and the Flower Monster immortal in the process. The man, still enraged at the world that could do this to his beloved, turned the machine into a weapon, only for it to be stolen by the younger brother and used to create a BARRIER with the life force of 7 humans to seal SOUL Monsters underground in MT Ebott.

The younger sibling, suddenly realizing the truth of the evils of LOVE, buried the weapon so it could never be used again, but it was too late. The SOUL Monsters were trapped Underground.

The resurrected Monster, horrified at the outcome, left the man. Day after day passed, but they were never to meet. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man. A man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon…

The world has changed over the millennia. Continents have broken apart. The world grows ever smaller as humans grow smarter. Kalos has forgotten its sister land Ebott and the legends surrounding it. Now that this region has been rediscovered, PUNS wishes to claim the territory as its own.

* * *

"The Technology, Tourneys and Treaties in the World of Pokémon," began a short, brown haired child wearing a vibrant green uniform with a yellow tie.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "The Earth has changed over the millennia. Volcanoes, mountains, seas, and deserts have divided the world. Humans, Pokémon, and plants; All evolving, isolated from the rest of the world, to be dramatically different from each other, such as in the Alola Region. Overtime, humans have developed the technology and trained Pokémon to assist them to travel the world, and have been discovering new regions since.

There are many companies that are competitors in the market of Pokémon technology, and have developed fairly similar electronics, though each has its advantages and disadvantages.

P.C.s allow storage of data, information, items, and even Pokémon using the Pokémon Storage System or PSS. It was created by Bill of Johto and set up in various locations by Lanette of Hoenn, Bebe of Sinnoh, Amanita of Unova, Cassius of Kalos, Celio of the Sevii Islands and others. Though PCs are not portable, by using Link Cables, and the more modern Network Machines, video communication and data can be sent between them.

The Pokédex, first invented by Professor Oak of Kanto, with entries written by Professor Westwood of the Seafoam Islands, is one of the most important and useful of all. It is an encyclopedia of data about known Pokémon. It is being improved on all the time.

The Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and other Regions have their own individual Regional Pokédexes, but Regions in PUNS use a Universal National Pokédex, which contains information about Pokémon all over the world, not just those native to one region.

The Devon Corporation, C.E.O. Mr. Stone, which is based in Hoenn, creates specialized types of Pokéballs. They also have created the PokéNav, which keeps track of a trainer's Pokémon Cool, Beauty, Cute, Smart, and Tough conditions, along with Ribbons. It also allows calling with other registered users. They produce Medicine, Running Shoes, and have been collaborating with the Mossdeep Space Center to launch rockets into space with Infinity Energy. They have been developing ways to use Pokémon Fossils to recreate extinct species, manifest projections of Pokémon dreams, a Pokémon speech translator, and a Pokémon Transformer to turn people into Pokémon.

The Silph Company, C.E.O. Pokémon President, the based in Saffron City, Kanto, produces most commercially available Pokéballs, along with Potions, most TMs, Repels, Escape Ropes, Silph Scopes, and held items for Pokémon. They run most Pokémarts in Kanto, Johto and the Sevii Islands. They also vendor the Pokégear, a phone that can also play music, though the Pokétch has more apps.

The Pokétch Company, based in Sinnoh, offers the Pokétch, a personal assistant that can run apps that are being added all of the time. These apps can be helpful for trainers to keep track of things.

Fennel of Unova, the assistant of Professor Juniper developed the C-Gear, which allows for Battles between Trainers far away from each other. It is not being sold commercially.

Transportation has allowed for a connected world. Trucks, trains, cars, airplanes, bicycles, ships, motorcycles, blimps, Pokémon themselves and even UFO's and space rocket ships!

The Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, Orange Archipelago, Sevii Islands, and Johto regions are part of the Pokémon United Nation-States (PUNS) since XXXX. They have shared culture, resources and technology.

Trainers and Coordinators travel between them to complete the Regional and National Pokédex and compete in the Pokémon League and Grand Festivals. They also collect the Badges from city gyms, and Ribbons from the Contests, League, Tower, Memorial, and Gift categories. The very best Trainers go on to challenge the Elite 4 and the Pokémon Champion, which control the government. In the Kalos Region, Pokémon Performers compete for the title of Kalos Queen through Pokémon Showcases and the Master Class Tournament. Performers are similar to Coordinators, except that Performers participate in the routine.

The Fiore, Almia and Oblivia regions are part of the Ranger Union, which is also a country in PUNS, but does not participate in Tournaments and Contests. People here do not normally use Pokéballs, instead keeping them as pets and companions, therefore the act of battling and capturing Pokémon here is a severe taboo, as one may severely injure a beloved member of a family. Instead, Pokémon Rangers use Capture Stylers designed by Professor Hastings to calm and befriend dangerous Pokémon.

There are different models of Capture Stylers for the different ranks of Ranger that vary in strength and durability. Capture Stylers can send feelings of friendship to a Pokémon and use said Pokémon to use assists to help calm other Pokémon. The Capture Styler has a Browser, which is similar to the Pokédex, except it also records how Pokémon can assist the Ranger. Helpful Pokémon can also use field moves to help clear debris and plants and cross bodies of water and pits. Due to this, Rangers are enlisted to help with agitated Pokémon, help disaster areas, and preserve current wild Pokémon population for future generations. They are peacekeepers on an international scale. No one sells Pokéballs within the Ranger Union, but other imports, such as berries, potions, and other technologies have been imported and have improved the lives of Pokémon.

With the aid of technology, new regions are being discovered or colonized all the time; The Kalos, Unova, Alola, Ferrum, Orre, Holon, Decolore Islands, and more have been discovered with the help of technology, with many with new Pokémon to find. Due to the geography of the known world, these areas are not officially part of the Federation, but they do participate in the government's decisions.

Recently, a new region has been found. No one knows much about what this region could hold. Basic radio communication has been achieved, and the translation of the language is an ongoing process, though it it is similar to Kalosian. The many Professors, Scientists, and Researchers have determined that this new region is called Ebott, and its landscape includes deserts, mountains, a large city, and is surrounded by the ocean. According to protocol, one Ambassador Ranger will be sent to introduce and perhaps assimilate the Ebott region into PUNS." A vibrant smile quickly spread over her face, and she threw her hands into the air enthusiastically. "And rumor says that it's going to be someone from this class!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Long Author's Notes will not be a reoccurring theme. I hope {not sure[maybe(eh, don't count on it)]}._

 _Yes, in this fan-fiction I will be writing Frisk as a girl since I believe they look a bit like Summer and I am a girl as well. It is easier for me and the story this way. If you wish to read fan-fiction about Frisk being a guy, or gender-neutral, there are many other amazing fanfics that you can read. There are some Pokémon that are gender-neutral, but they can only breed with Dittos and that is kinda boring. I hear you all shouting, "MARY SUE!" So sue me (actually, don't)._

 _If you spot any issues with grammar, please let me know. I would like for this story to be as grammatically correct as possible. Grammar Nazis, that's your cue._

 _If any of the information in Frisk's essay is entirely wrong, please let me know as well. That information may become important to the storyline eventually, and I would like for it to be as correct as possible before it gets out of control. If it is just fan speculation, then I hope it will be fine. I'd like to integrate as much as the Pokémon world as possible, and I am not planning on writing a Genocide Route, so Chara can have a different story._

 _If you can find the puns in the chapter titles, then you are an awesome person!_

 _There will be some OCs, but it is an entirely new generation, with new monsters (though not pocket) to boot! It would be kinda weird if some of the other characters were still children._

 _I know you probably have read these same words millions of times, but I am just stating the facts. This is honestly and truly my first fan-fiction. I have been reading and reviewing many different fan-fictions, and I want to add my own writing to this site as well. However, there is not, and there will never be any update schedule due to school and such. I have ideas for a Trainer AU, where it is Ash Ketchup (excuse me, KETCHUM) who falls instead, adventuring in the caves of the Ebott region. I have other ideas on my profile page, and anyone is welcome to help themselves, though leave some for me, k?_


	2. Chapter 2 - That's A Good Aye, Thea

**Chapter 2 - That's A Good Aye, Thea**

* * *

 _*Beddle-La-Be* *Beddle-La-Be*_

" _Kukui here, what's up?"_

" _I see, alright then."_

 _*Click*_

* * *

" _The reason that people think there may be a mysterious dimension is because of the legends of fearsome Pokémon appearing from the Ultra Wormhole."_

* * *

Rousing cheers filled the room, though they were quickly hushed by a sharp look from Ms. April. She appreciated that the students being so excited to learn, but the classroom simply must be kept orderly!

"Thank you Frisk, please take your seat," requested Ms. April. The young student nodded, then proceeded to their desk, one of 6 in a neat row.

Ms. April, decked out in her signature green blouse and white skirt, stood up from behind her desk and addressed the class, "Thank you all for your wonderful essays. I hope you all learned a lot from your classmates this year. Tomorrow, we will be having class outside. You know what that means…"

Despite numbering only six, the class cheered quite loudly "Outdoor Class!"

Ms. April nodded and continued, "During Outdoor Class, we will be having a Ranger come to talk to you all."

The whole class whooped even louder.

"Shhh," hushed Ms. April, trying to keep control of the class, "Most of you are graduating in two weeks. You are about to take your finals, and most of you are on track to do very well. Do you want to be suspended and not become a Ranger until next year?"

That shut the class up fast.

"That's better," said a very satisfied Ms. April once the room was once more orderly, just the way she liked it.

Then there was a light knocking at the door.

"Frisk, could you get that?" Ms. April requested.

Frisk jumped up from her aisle seat and opened the door. Outside was a huge pile of boxes with legs.

...Oh wait, that was a person!

"I'm going to help you with some of that," said Frisk, a little surprised. She reached for a few and set them on the ground. When she looked up again, the boxes now had a face of a young boy with a red hat and messy, spiky black hair.

"Hi! I'm Ash. Professor Kukui sent me to deliver some packages," greeted the boy with an open face and huge smile, holding most of said packages stacked haphazardly in his arms.

A small yellow streak with a lightning tail popped up through the newly made hole in the boxes in front of Frisk and squeaked, "Pika Pika Pikachu!"

"Oh! Hello Pikachu! You are adorable! May I please pet you?" gushed Frisk.

"Pi-ka," complied the adorable munchkin Pikachu. Frisk began to very happily pet the Pikachu's soft, fluffy ears as some of her classmates watched jealously. Sure, she was zapped a bit with a little static electricity, but it was worth it to see the content smile on those chubby red cheeks.

"Um...a little help here?" asked Ash, wobbling a bit, STILL holding all the packages.

Frisk snapped out of her petting stupor, "Oh right, sorry, just set them on the floor over here." Frisk backed out of the doorway so Ash could walk through and drop off his boxes. Following Ash was a floating red robot that looked like it had Pikachu tails for hands, an antenna, and eyes! It was the latest version of the the Pokédex, the Rotom Pokédex, or a Rotom Dex, like what she had researched about for her essay. She wasn't able to include it because there was a time limit though…

Ms. April walked up to Ash in five quick strides. "Hello Mr. Ketchum, we've been expecting you. My name is Ms. April. Thank you for bringing these from Alola. It must be hard to leave the beautiful Alolan beaches, even for just a day."

Ash scratched at the back of his head, a little sheepish, "Professor Kukui is letting me stay at his home and he's been really busy with his research, so I decided to help him a bit. The plane is flying back in a few hours, so it's not a big deal."

The Rotom Dex flew from behind Ash, beeping, " _Zzt-zzt! Confirming authorized recipient. Ranger School Staff: Ms. April. May I take your picture? Zzt-zzt!_ "

"Oh? If you wish to, I suppose you could," said a slightly confused Ms. April, straightening non-existent stray hairs.

 _*Click*_

The Rotom Dex cheerfully bobbed around, " _Photo captured! Ms. April, teacher at Ranger School, who is said to have a dislike for tangled messes. Zzt-zzt!"_

Not a moment after the 'Dex had stated this, it zoomed towards Ms. April's head, most likely with the intent of tangling it, that jerk. Ms. April ducked, but the slight wind and electric current was enough to misplace a few hairs.

Ms. April looked towards her students, a little strain in her voice,"Frisk? Thea? Can I get you show our guest around the school before he has to leave, please?" She turned to Ash and gave him a scrutinizing glare, "You ARE going to school young man, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Ash gulped, a little intimidated, "I'm going to Trainer School in Alola."

Ms. April clasped her hands together, but wearing a false smile, and chirped,"That's wonderful!"

Ms. April spun to address the rest of the class, "Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class for your finals. I'll be in the Staff Room. I'll leave you to it. Today's only assignment will be to think about one question to ask our visiting Ranger tomorrow. You are expected to report at 9 A.M. sharp!." Ms. April walked out of the classroom, most likely going to fix her hair.

The class practically screamed, "YEAAAH!"

* * *

Mere seconds after the teacher left, every single student leapt from their seat to surround and interrogate the visitor in THE QUESTION-&-ANSWER SESSION OF TERROR!

"Hi! Are you a Trainer?"

"Can I pet Pikachu too?"

"What are in the boxes?"

"You're so lucky. How did you manage to avoid Ms. April's temper?"

"No fair, I wanted to pet Pikachu!"

"How old are you?"

"Have you ever seen a Ranger do a capture before?"

"Can I get a peek at you, Pikachu?"

"Puns...why...it burns…"

"Can I pull it's tail?"

" _Brzzt!_ DON'T PULL IT'S TA-,"

"PI! KA! CHUUUUUUUU!" screamed a very annoyed Pikachu, comically shocking everyone.

Ash blearily lifted his index finger to answer the questions. Dazed, Ash whined, "Ugh...yes I'm a Trainer, yes, don't know, no idea, everyone can pet Pikachu if he lets you, almost 11, yes, see above, that's not a question, and what did you do that for?"

"Okay, okay everyone, give the little dude some space," said Thea calmingly, though her school uniform was slightly singed, and the ends of her butterscotch bangs looked a little burnt. She was probably going to have to get a haircut at some point.

"Please go back to studying everyone, it's fine," soothed Frisk, who wasn't looking much better with floating Jumpluff hair filled with static electricity.

The class went back to their seats, as Pikachu hadn't done a full on attack, only a warning. It was, however, a very good warning. At least it charged everybody's School Stylers!

Frisk walked over to examine the packages. After reading the labels, she concluded "I think these should be going to the Staff Room for Principal Lamont. There's some stuff for Ms. Iyori...and Thea?" Frisk looked over at her best friend questioningly.

"Huh?" said Thea, a little surprised, "Awesome! My package arrived. I've been waiting for it for ages!" Thea turned to Ash, "Thank you! We can drop them off as we show you the school."

Relieved, Ash smiled, "Thanks! I didn't know where to bring these, so I just went into the first room I saw."

Thea looked over at Frisk and asked, "Hey Frisk, do you want to come over to my house? I want to show you what's in the package."

Frisk replied, "Sure!" She slid on her school bag and tucked a few packages under her arm, the others following suit with Pikachu lifting a small box, and the Rotom Dex not carrying anything at all.

Ash grinned, "Alright! Let's go explore the school building!"

* * *

The group walked into a classroom next door, which was like a mirror image of Ms. April's.

"This used to be Mr. Kincaid's room...Until everyone discovered that he was one of the leaders in Team Dim Sun. Now this is Mr. Orōro's class. He's very new and nervous, so be nice," whispered Thea.

"I'm sorry if we are interrupting class, Mr. Orōro. We're showing our visitor Ash the school," apologized Frisk. Frisk quickly scanned the classroom and inquired, "Have you seen Ms. Iyori by any chance?"

"Uh...No it's fine...um...we were just reviewing some...er...concepts for finals. If you are looking for Iyori and Melody, they're...um...in the Library," stammered Mr. Orōro.

Frisk beamed, "Thank you, Mr. Orōro!"

* * *

The three children and two Pokémon walked down the spacious hallway with the Ranger Emblem of a spinning vortex on a shield was painted on the floor to walk through a door on the left.

"This is the library. Over there is Ms. Iyori and Melody. They are awesomely smart. Ms. Iyori is Professor Hasting's youngest assistant. She's only a few years older than Thea. Melody is Isaac's, that up and coming genius, little sister. She's really good at singing," remarked Frisk.

They strolled over to a series of cushions where two girls were studying. One of them had silvery lavender hair in a side ponytail and was wearing a white lab coat over a purple tunic and grey leggings. The other was blond with a straight bangs cut at the eyes and little cowlicks wearing the blue denim and green blazer of the school's uniform. Both had huge books sprawled across their laps and stacked on the floor beside them.

"Hiya Iyori! Hiya Melody!" greeted Thea.

The one in the school uniform looked up from her book. "Hey Thea and Frisk! And who's the newbie?" she inquired.

"Melody, this is Ash. Ash, this is Melody," Frisk introduced.

"Hello Ash. How do you do," greeted Melody, almost singing it.

"I'm good," replied Ash.

Frisk walked over to the ponytail in purple and cleared her throat, "Ms. Iyori, We've got some packages for you."

Ms. Iyori looked up, startled, "Wha...? Oh wow, thanks! Professor Hastings and Elaine have been waiting on those parts for a while. Theoretics are fine and all, but Elaine was about to take apart the boiler because she was 'soooooo booooooreeeeeed'! I'll go register these into the database now."

Both Iyori and the group left the library. As the children and Pokémon headed towards the far door, they could see the swish of the labcoat Iyori wore as she disappeared down the staircase at the end of the hall.

* * *

The party entered a large office room with a series of tables centered in the middle of the room and large green banner with the Ranger School insignia on it.

"This is the Staff Room, but usually only our principal is here," explained Thea.

"Our principal is Mr. Lamont. His eyes are always twinkling happily behind his glasses.

"I like him pretty well," Frisk commented.

They could see Ms. April sitting the table, once again without a single hair out of place.

"Hello children, I'm working out the final details on the schedule for tomorrow's outdoor class," stated Ms. April, who snuck a stink-eye at the Rotom Dex, then went back to her work.

They walked over to the head of the table, where an older gentleman with glasses, a tweed jacket, and a bright red bowtie was standing.

The man introduced himself to Ash, "I'm Lamont Splendidocious, the principal. My last name's far too long, so everyone calls me by my first name. I'm pleased to meet you."

"Hi Principal Lamont. Ash here came to deliver these packages," mentioned Frisk, "Where should we put them?"

"Ah yes, the supplies for the Ambassador Ranger. I wonder why they didn't ask Murph to do it...," remarked Principal Lamont, "Don't mind an old man's musings. Please just set them down, I'll take care of it."

The children deposited all except one of the boxes on the table.

"Good bye Principal Lamont," the group chimed, and left the room to go up the stairs.

A moment later, it could be faintly heard that Principal Lamont had called back. "Always remember to keep on smiling, children."

* * *

The gang trooped up the stairs. They entered a homey common room with tables and color coded doors.

"Our dorms are on the second floor. This is where we all bunk down, co-ed style. Not in the same room, of course," insisted Thea when she observed the grossed out look on Ash's face, "The boy's bedroom is on the left and the girls bedroom is on the right."

"Janice, the lady there, is our caretaker. She's like a mom to us all, though she's really busy taking care of all the Bidoof," brought up Frisk.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you dear. All the students think me as the caretaker girl," claimed Janice. She paused, "No, no, that's a terrible lie! I'm the caretaker lady here."

"Hey Ash, do you mind waiting out here for a minute while we grab our stuff?," asked Thea, "School is ending in a few minutes, and Frisk and I were planning to visit my parent's farm. Pleeeeeeease? We'll show you something really special on our way out," Thea pleaded.

"Okay," agreed Ash.

The two friends walked into their dorm. Frisk scampered over to her bed and grabbed a pre-prepared overnight bag containing neatly folded striped shirts, jeans, and everything a 14 (almost 15!) year old girl would need. Thea traded her uniform's green blazer for her favorite plaid button up, except she was a rebel and refused to actually button it up. She stuffed her uniform blazer and package in a green backpack, which she slung over her shoulder. In less than a minute, the two were out and raring to go!

Ash blinked like a Rowlet, "That was fast."

 _*Ding-dong, Ding-Dong!*_

"Woot! School's out! We can go outside now," Thea celebrated. The group headed out the school building into the courtyard.

"That small building there is the Training Room. That's where Mr. Kaplan teaches about performing captures. Ms. Claire is also there. She teaches about Target Clears," announced Frisk.

"That clearing over there with the Crates is where we learn about Target Clears," added Thea.

The party entered the Training Room. In the back, computer simulations of Captures and Target Clears were displayed on screens alongside machines with blinking lights and levers.

"Mr. Kaplan! Ms. Claire! Can you give a special lesson to our new Trainer friend here?," asked Thea.

"Hehehe…," a masculine voice belonging to a man in a blue cap and a blue version of the Ranger uniform laughed ominously, "Welcome to the inscrutable Team School's secret hideout."

Ash was immediately on guard, "Don't you dare steal Pikachu!"

A feminine voice cut through the tension, "Yes, yes, whatever. Pay no attention to Mr. Kaplan and his make believe conspiracy."

The now revealed man whined, "Oh, please don't ignore me! I'll be serious and introduce myself. Uh, my name is Mr. Kaplan. I teach the fundamentals of Capture."

"And I'm Ms. Claire," added the no nonsense lady, "Nice to meet you. It's my job to teach students about Target Clears."

Frisk looked at Ash. "I know that you said you've already seen a Ranger do a capture before, but I think that it would be a good idea for you to learn about it," suggested Frisk.

"I don't know," interrupted Mr. Kaplan, "School just ended and I really want to take a nap…"

Ash looked at the instructor with Rockruff eyes, "Please?"

Behind him, the rest of the team were doing the same.

"...That's an an admirable attitude. Okay, I'll give you a special lesson."

"Yay!" cheered Ash.

The Rotom Dex perked up, " _I'll capture in photos this capture of Pokémon! Zzzt-zzt"_

Mr. Kaplan flourished a Capture Stylus, not one of the school issued one, an actual Stylus that an actual Ranger would use on an actual Mission!

"Let's start with the fundamentals of capture. First, we need to encounter a Pokémon. Luckily, they are abundant here on school grounds," Mr. Kaplan claimed. "Ah-ha, there are some Bidoof right here!" Mr. Kaplan exclaimed, "Watch this."

Mr. Kaplan aimed and fired a Capture Disc, a silvery grey top with a purple crystal at the top, and began controlling it with his Stylus, the Capture Disc leaving a glowing blue-white trail, looping around the oblivious Bidoof.

"When loops are created, the Ranger's feelings of friendship are conveyed to the Pokémon," explained Mr. Kaplan, "By doing this, the gauge that is displayed on a Stylus' screen fills up. When it is full, then you know the capture is a success!"

With a final flick of his wrist, the Bidoof was engulfed in purple light and reappeared next to Mr. Kaplan, the others clapping.

"However, it isn't always that easy. Overtime, the gauge will go down. If the Capture Disc or Capture Line is broken by a Pokémon's attack, then it will take damage. If the stylus runs out of energy, there is nothing you can do about it, but if you can get an Electric type Pokémon friend to charge it, you'll be fine. Otherwise, if a Styler is low on energy, it's not a bad idea to abandon the capture and flee the scene, unless of course the Pokémon is agitated so it is not safe to leave it to its own devices."

After monologuing for way too long, Mr. Kaplan finally took a breath.

"Next, you will learn about what we mean when we say "Target Clear"," he turned to Ms. Claire, "Ms. Claire, please give...er,"

"Ash," whispered Thea.

'...Ash a lesson about performing a Target Clear."

"Very well. This will be a special lesson. You'll learn about the basics of performing a Target Clear.

"This is a wooden Crate," stated Frisk.

"Aye, aye Captain Obvious," said Thea sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Thea looked towards the teacher, "Ms. Claire, may we help demonstrate how to break it?"

"That's a good aye, Thea," Frisk joked.

Thea asked, "Did you just pun?"

"...Yes"

"My principal likes puns," Ash interjeted.

" _Zzzt-zzt! So do I,"_ announced Rotom.

Thea glared, "Please don't interrupt this touching moment between friends."

"Uhh...Sorry...?"

"...Okay, that works. On to the show."

"No need Thea, I have this covered. Ash, since you are a Trainer, you must already know about Field Moves. Rangers deal with obstacles with differing levels of strength and type. Stylers can temporarily capture and then scan a Pokémon and display its Field Move and strength. We ask them to help like so," Ms. Claire declared,"This is a Bidoof that I caught earlier." She turned towards the goofy Bidoof.

Ash whispered to Frisk, "There are a lot of Bidoof here, huh?"

Frisk replied, "Yup. They're Janice's favorite kind of Pokémon.

"Bidoof! Please use LV 1 Crush on that Crate," requested Ms. Claire.

The Crate shattered into tiny pieces.

"Thanks Bidoof! See ya again soon," thanked Ms. Claire.

She spun back towards the group, "As you probably know, after you ask the Pokémon to help, it will leave to go back to its original habitat. Annnnd...That's pretty much it"

Frisk, Thea, and Ash smiled. "Thank you very much Ms. Claire!"

* * *

The group left the building, traveling across the grassy courtyard, Ash mumbling, "Asking wild Pokémon for help..." They arrived at a monument, a stone version of the school insignia suspended on a pedestal. It was somewhat ironic because the insigna looked like a swirling vortex.

"This is Ascension Square. Tomorrow, there's going to be a special class here. It's the Outdoor Class. The monument there is called the Pledge Stone," informed Thea.

"If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true...At least that's what Principal Lamont told me," added Frisk.

Thea turned towards Ash, "And there you have it! That concludes Thea's and Frisk's School Tour of Wonder! Was it worth the wait?"

"Yes!" replied Ash.

"Pikachu! I promise to beat the Island Kahunas with you!" shouted Ash.

"Pi-ka!" cheered Pikachu.

Frisk spoke up, "I'm glad to have met you two! I hope we all can be friends for a long time!"

The Rotom decided to interrupt the mood, "Zzzt-zzt! Ash, you are almost late for your plane,"

Ash did a double-take, "Oh right! Bye Frisk! Bye Thea! I need to go catch my plane!" Ash ran off, Pikachu jumping up to catch a ride on his shoulder, and the Rotom trailing behind.

"Arg! That reminds me, I'm almost late for feeding the Partner Pokémon!" exasperated Thea, "Come on, I'll race you Frisk!"

So the pair went running down School Road, catching up to Ash despite his headstart, and turned into a town, then a lush green forest, filled with mystery and Pokémon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Looks like we have a motif people. Am I annoying you guys yet? (Don't worry, these chapters will eventually become more actual story than just me writing dumb random stuff and tutorial junk. I'm guessing 3 more chapters to set up plot for during/after the trip down the proverbial Cinnamon Bunny hole and we should be in Undertale. But hey, at least it's accurate to the game tutorial lasting forever and a half. :) Also, since there are two games, you are getting Two-Toriels) If you have any questions about the game mechanics or characters, just ask! Please tell me if anyone is characterized incorrectly, or there are blantly wrong facts. I can fix it! If you don't know who a canon character is, I'll explain it. Too many horizontal lines? No worries, I'll try better. If you see grammatical errors, SAY SOMETHING! Send me a PM or something._

 _I'm really sorry about the huge time between updates. You must think I gave up. NEVER FEAR BRAVE READERS, FOR THE GREAT FAIRY SHALL UPGRADE YOUR MAGIC POWER! NHEH NHEH NHEH! (Wait, wrong crossover.) I wanted to look at the games and anime as references, and started researching too much (by channeling my inner Alphys watching anime :) ). I started making way too many OC's. My only qualm with the games is that anyone who isn't super significant to the plot gets generic names. Who names their kid Female Ranger? Sure, I guess it could be a title, but it just annoys me. Then I started thinking about cloning conspiracies, (Thanks DT!), so no harm, no fowl (yes, birds). And then I thought about Undertalians (The computer wanted to correct it to Under-italians eating spaghetti!) eating eggs...yeah, not a pretty picture._

 _Anyhow, I gave them anagrammed names, backstories, and everything. THEN I saw the characters in the anime. They were way too similar, so I scraped them. Here are the anagrams, so I don't think I wasted a month of my life:_

 _CHARActonyms : When the name of a person humorously alines with an aspect of themself, especially in fiction. (Can you get what soul they have? I think it's pretty clear.)_

* * *

 _ **Frisk "Emancipator" "No, I'll Edit It" Trees**_

 _ **Frisk "O Idiot 'Till End" "Emancipator" Trees**_

 _ **Do Reset Pacifist Or Kill Determination**_

* * *

 _ **Ms. Iyori Dolores "Plum" Zeta Stems**_

 _ **Lorem ipsum dolor systematizes**_

 _ **(She would be known as Professor Plum at some point. Anybody?)**_

* * *

 _Liberty "Talented Grace " Olfin_

 _Le Ballet Dancer of Integrity_

 _Alice "Berry Talented" Lofting_

 _Ballet Dancer of Integrity_

* * *

 _Josh "Hero" Atticus Spear_

 _A Justice Sharpshooter_

* * *

 _ **Thea "Pun Empress" Rosewoe**_

 _ **The Super Awesome Person**_

* * *

 _The Dauntless Nike Warrior of Bravery_

 _Atreus "Flyer" "Win Harder Bro, k?" Enantios V_

* * *

 _Hupomoné Myrtle Calla Beech "The Puffs" Nymphadora Enantios_

 _Daphne Élan Flora shy fortune humble compose patience myth_

* * *

 _Hupomoné "Paula" "Leaf Nymph" "Chef Bard" Myrtle-Enantios Oct_

 _Daphne Élan Flora Fortune Humbly Compose Patience Myth_

* * *

 _I cut back a ton, so only Thea, Iyori, and Frisk will be the only OC-ish (technically they aren't OCs, but I'm not sure how that works) people significant to the story (the others might make cameos or be referenced), and even then, Thea is based on Kellyn/Kate's younger sister in game and several others as you will find in future chapters, Iyori is in the manga, and Frisk is in Undertale though I have put my own spin on them and they have grown up a bit. The names aren't relevant, they were mostly for fun. And there are a lot of references to things, so one day I could explain them all if you guys are interested in that sort of thing._

 _ **Credits for the name, appearance, and personality of Thea goes to DT Spectrum, who is quite literally, The Super Awesome Person.**_ _(We had a very intelligent conversation through the PM system involving numerous puns and jokes. Please tell me if I did her justice.) If you want me to use a specific name for a character , since there are going to be a bunch of background characters for flavor that probably won't make repeat appearances (that may or may not die/stop existing because reasons so don't get attached), just ask! I'm just grabbing names off baby lists anyhow. It won't have much of an affect on the story, just some unique color. Some names that are similar to pre-existing characters in the world may not be used though, so you might want to pick a bunch. Or I could just play around with the anagram maker some more and make stuff up._

 _If you see anything that seems like I've copied (except for the fact that it is a fanfiction of Pokémon and Undertale, I don't own anything) it from someone else, tell me, there is a 90% chance that I didn't know. I've only been reading fanfiction for so long, and only on this site and a bit on Tumblr. I'll either cite them if the creator is okay with it, or change the plot a bit so it doesn't copy others. I don't own anything in this story, I think. I don't know all the rules when it comes to that stuff yet though, so don't quote me about it._

 _I do know that the Professor was talking to Ash's friends about the surprise party, but let me have my fun. The question is who the Professor is talking to. Thea and the Professor have been waiting for those packages for a while, and the time and effort to send someone over to deliver those packages personally to essentially a different country...who has that kind of power? If you have questions about something, I'll be happy to answer, but some of the stuff can just be found by looking on Bulbapedia and the like._

 _In regards to the timeline, this is set a few years after Shadows of Almia, a little bit before Guardian Signs, and during the single digit episodes in the Sun and Moon anime. For the purposes of this story, Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Parts One and Two and_ _DP169 have not occurred yet._

 _ **My Dumb Thoughts:**_

 _The hardest Choice in Pokémon, "Are you a boy, or are you a girl?"_

 _Does anyone also notice that almost all the staff's names are puns? (Ms. Claire teaches Target Clears)._

 _How did Ash knock the door? Simple, he didn't. Pikachu did it for him, that fluffy eared bundle of petting. Also, Rotom is a big jerk. Maybe it's the same one from the other anime episodes that pranked Ash._

 _Alternate scene:_

" _Brzzt! DON'T PULL IT'S TA-,"_

 _*Fart*_

 _(Anybody get the reference?)_

 _I wish I could go to school here, this place has an awesome teacher to student ratio._


	3. Chapter 3 - Egg-cellent Yolks

**Chapter 3 - Egg-cellent Yolks**

* * *

 _"There are many Pokémon known to be able to control time, most of which are Legendaries. Among them are Celebi and Dialga, the latter being able to bend time to its own will. Other ancient unconfirmed Pokémon with the ability to alter time are the Baltoy with the use of an altar, which was discovered in ruins and depicted in primitive wall paintings to have lived with humans in the ancient past._

 _In some places, time is known to behave strangely, such as in Twist Mountain, where an Archaeologist named Ferris claims he went back in time. His claims are still being investigated._

 _Some keepsakes and objects that have been wished and hoped on for something to change or have happened seem like they are temporarily given the ability to go back in time, though this has also not yet been proven._

 _Humans have tried to artificially replicate this process, with limited results. The Time Capsule built by Researcher Bill is able to send Pokémon back in time, and to the future, but said Pokémon must have existed at said time. It was unable to successfully send Eggs without harming them. Use of it has been discontinued due to abnormal effects on the Pokémon moved back in time. Pokémon moved from the past to the present seem to have no effect. More research is being done on this._

 _A curious entity, known as the Rotom, is also rumored to be able to time travel. However, it is not a Legendary, nor is it an ancient power known in myths. It is merely rare. It has a plasma body which allows it to possess electronic objects. It is theorized by some that our world is actually a simulation on a computer, and the Rotom with its electronic controlling abilities is able to affect it. This theory was first proposed by…"_

 _-Theories of the Quantum-Physics of Our World, by …_

* * *

"Slower traffic keep right!"

"Try to ketchup to me~"

"For good sportsmanship, please do not make racecar noises as you pass oth-."

"VROOOM!"

The two girls, neck to neck, dashed through a sunlight dappled path, scattering Taillows who took fright and flight, into a small village filled with wooden cabins and ran to touch the side of one.

"*Huff-huff*, I beat you, *huff* Frisk," gasped Thea.

"No, *huff* we tied," replied Frisk.

"...Okay fiiiiiiine *Huff*," conceded Thea.

The pair walked into the house.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm hooooome!" yelled Thea, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Huh, they must be out shopping," remarked Thea. Thea turned to Frisk, "We should probably change to take care of the Pokémon. You can use the bathroom."

Thea ran up to her room, while Frisk walked into the bathroom. She exchanged her school uniform for her favorite blue and purple striped shirt and a pair of jeans. When she walked out, she saw Thea had also changed, now donning a green t-shirt, jeans, her plaid jacket which was now tied around her waist, and a pair of trainers.

The two left the house, and trekked under a banner with the words "Welcome to Partner Farm", into a spacious area with growing plants and a variety of Pokémon, and entered a small, fairly new barn. Thea's brother had a lot of Partner Pokémon, and they needed somewhere warm to stay. It wouldn't do to have a Fire Type out in the rain! The Pokémon and Frisk had helped a ton with building it.

The barn was cozy, with warm sunlight trickling from a high window to the ground where a Turtwig was sunning itself. Dusty particles danced in the beam of light, and there were Pokémon napping everywhere.

"Follow me," requested Thea, ducking under a large wooden beam into a small alcove. For some strange reason, a congregation of Pokémon were surrounding it, but scooted away to let Thea pass.

"So…" prompted Frisk, "What did you want to show me?"

Thea turned around, holding her jacket like an apron, cradling a small object. "This," breathed Thea almost reverently.

Swaddled by soft straw and and gently cuddled by Thea's Pidove grey jacket, was a small brown Egg with a white, heart shaped patch. It was beautiful and perfect and the most amazing thing Frisk had ever seen.

"Do...do you know what kind it is?" asked Frisk.

"Nope!" cheerfully replied Thea, Frisk face-planting, "But I have a feeling that one of Big Brother's Partner Pokémon...partnered up."

"Ewww…" whined Frisk, "Don't most Eggs Rangers find go to Professors and Trainers though?"

Thea laughed, "Nah, I'm going to take good care of this one. I got the papers and everything." Thea reached for her bag, opening the box to reveal shiny monitoring devices and legal papers safely tucked in their packaging, "As long as I record the development and give the Professors some data, they're fine with it. Iyori told me all about it.."

Thea gave the other Pokémon crowding around her legs a sidewise glance, "The rest of the Pokémon are helping taking care of the Egg, so I don't have to worry about it during school. Thanks guys!"

The Pokémon nuzzled the girls, making them laugh.

"Hey Frisk?" Thea asked, "I'm going to start setting this up. Do you mind going out to throw the box in the binr?"

"Of course!" Frisk concurred, "I wouldn't want any of the Pokémon to accidently eat it."

As Frisk walked out to toss the box in the compost bin, it being made of paper and all, a glint of light caught her eye from among the cast away packaging peanuts inside the box. Curiously, she reached inside, and pulled out a silvery small ball of metal that fit in the palm of her hand. If she squinted, she could see the ghost of pearly runes and wires running just under its surface. "Huh, this is strange," muttered Frisk.

Frisk walked back into the barn, Thea reading some instructions, wires attached to the Egg upon a small platform, a glass cover on the side, and the Hippopotas sniffing it.

"Hey Thea!" yelled Frisk, holding the silver ball, "I think you forgot something."

"Whasat? I got everything I need here. It's probably one of the spare parts. You can have it if you want it, I guess," offered Thea, not looking up from her task.

"Okay," agreed Frisk, stuffing the ball inside her pocket. She squatted down near Thea. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Mmm, I'm almost done, but I need to check if the sensors work," hummed Thea, flicking a few switches, causing a screen to light up, "Woot! It works!"

"That's egg-cellent," complimented Frisk.

"Completely egg-traordinary," replied Thea with mirth, "Let's go do the rest of the chores."

The two began refilling hay, water or whatever the Pokémon prefered to eat into troughs, Thea cooking a few tasty treats for the Pokémon. They cleaned up after little Pokémon 'presents' and scrubbed down the place. From what Thea had told her, Frisk knew that Thea had helped take care of her brother's Pokémon for a long time. In the beginning, there hadn't been that many, but now there were around twenty, not to mention the wild Pokémon that sometimes wandered in for a hot meal courtesy of Thea or for a dry spot on a particularly wet day. Thea used to wear frilly blue dresses and Mary Janes, her hair in ribbons and pigtails, but exchanged them for more the practical t-shirts and jeans. Technically, since Thea had started early like Frisk because she lived right next to the school when they moved from Fiore to be near her brother, she could've graduated a year ago, but she was needed to help out occasionally at the Partner Farm. That wasn't even counting harvest days when the original purpose of the farm came into play. Frisk tried to help out as often as she could, but she was only able to do so when she didn't have homework, living on a scholarship and all.

"Aaaand that's done!" celebrated Thea, three hours after they had started. She fell back into a pile of hay, Frisk joining her.

"I'm soooo soooore…" complained Frisk, "I wouldn't be able to do this every day like you."

"I don't," admitted Thea cheerfully, "Usually I just help feed them and Daddy takes care of the rest. Today I knew I would have time and you to help, so I said I'd do it for him."

Frisk looked at her with a face that screamed, "Really?"

Thea just laughed.

* * *

The two slogged back to the house, tired and sweaty and smelly.

"Hello dears," greeted a ginger haired woman in a yellow apron on a green dress, "How are you?"

"We're fine, Mom" chimed Thea.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a tall, chestnut brown haired man wearing overalls and a red handkerchief tied around his neck, "You seem to get bigger every time you visit, Frisk."

"Thank you Mr. Rosewoe," replied Frisk. Her height was a sore spot for her. She had to order the smallest size available for her school uniform, and it was still a bit baggy. At least she was a little taller than Ash, but that wasn't saying much because she was four years older than him.

"Daddy? Do you mind if Frisk stays over tonight? We have Outdoor Class tomorrow, and that doesn't start until 9," Thea requested.

The two parents exchanged knowing glances. Mr. Rosewoe spoke up. "I'm sorry sweetie, tonight is not a good time."

"Pleeeeease?" begged Thea.

The parents exchanged glances again. Frisk was starting to get severely annoyed by that look.

"'Fraid not, dear," said Ms. Rosewoe solemnly.

Thea almost exploded. "Come on Frisk, let's go!" yelled Thea angrily, grabbing Frisk's hand and dragging her out of the house.

Frisk mouthed to the Rosewoes, "I'm really sorry about this," and snatched up her overnight bag as she passed by. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave almost all her things here.

The two went back the way they came, Thea stomping and waving her arms, while Frisk treaded lightly. "Ugg! I can't believe they did that! I told them a week ago that you were planning to come over today and they say it's fine," Thea ranted, "But noooooo, they just change their minds like a Psyduck!" Thea turned to Frisk, "Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but sometimes-uggg!"

All Frisk could do was follow silently.

Thea was really really lucky. She had two parents who loved each other, even living together, a rare thing in the Pokémon world where the sweet siren song of being a Trainer was strong. Most people only had their mother or a brother or maybe even an uncle, but Thea had her parents and her brother, even if he didn't visit home nearly as often enough.

* * *

The two walked through the glass doors of the school and up the stairs. Thea had calmed down to a cool anger, but embers lay below the surface of her face. The others in the dorm went silent and looked away. Thea walked to a rarely used bunk bed and flopped into it, the bed squeaking in protest.

Frisk went to go wash up, transferring the strange ball from her pocket to her backpack. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to have a metal ball in the clothes dryer. After she finished, she tip-toed to next to Thea. "Are you okay," she whispered.

"No…" mumbled Thea, "I just need some time."

Frisk gave Thea a tight hug, then climbed up the ladder to her top bunk bed. She rolled onto her own bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow is a new day…

* * *

"DO-DRIO!" squawked a large three headed bird, signaling the beginning of the day.

"Too early…" groggily yawned Thea, "I hate the dorm beds. They're so stiff."

Suddenly an upside down face with a hanging mop of brown hair appeared at her side. "GOOOOOD MOOOORNING THEEEEEA!" Frisk yelled. Fortunately for the other occupants in the room, just sounded that way because Frisk was literal inches from where Thea had been sleeping.

Thea flailed and got tangled in her blankets, "GAH! What did you do that for?!"

Frisk stuck out her tongue. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

Thea huffed. "A little bit." She looked at the clock, and groaned in resignation "It's too late to go back to sleep. Let's get the first crack at the showers."

"That would be egg-quisite," joked Frisk.

Thea snorted, and smiled a tiny smile, not one of her big bright ones that lit you up inside, but it was a smile nonetheless. Thea was happier, thinking about her egg, and that made Frisk relieved that her friend was feeling better.

Thea got up from her bed and ambled over to the bathroom.

Frisk jumped down from the top bunk and skipped after Thea. She began to babble, "I bet it's Crawford again. He's funny with a huge afro. Last time he showed us his Partner and Friend Pokémon and told us about all his mistakes and how his spilled juice all over his styer and that time when he…"

* * *

The children were gathered around Ascension square, many squinting in the bright morning light. This however, did not stop their chattering.

Principal Lamont was trying to quiet everyone down. "Okay, quiet please everyone," he requested. He he checked the sky for the fifth time, "We've always had nothing but sunny skies for Outdoor Class. It's like magic!"

A dark dot could now be seen on the horizon, and was quickly becoming bigger. A huge gust of wind ruffled everyone's blazers and hair. It was caused by a huge bird swooping down, from which someone jumped off with a somersault and landed in front of the Pledge Stone. "Thanks Staraptor!" yelled the figure, who no one could make out because of the sun behind him.

" Well, it appears that everyone is with us. Let's get this Outdoor Class started," announced Principal Lamont.

The figure stepped down from the pedestal, letting everyone see him, a tall Ranger wearing a red jacket lined with buttons and grey edged with yellow pants, a Vatonage Styler strapped to his wrist, and brown hair with a large cowlick at the back of his head.

"This is Top Ranger Kellyn, a graduate of our Ranger School, who is our 1-day teacher," declared Principal Lamont.

"Big Brother?" whispered Thea, surprised.

"Hey Little Sis," replied back Kellyn.

Thea seemed to not know whether or not to walk up to him and slap him or to hug him. She decided just to stand where she was.

Kellyn flung his stylus in the air, caught it with an easy grace, brandishing it in his hand like a sword in their history books.

Ms. April took over the situation, ready to teach her pupils, "This is a Ranger Pose, and it reflects on who you are." "Next...Outdoor Class's main event: THE QUESTION-&-ANSWER SESSION OF TERROR!," Ms. April announced, "Let the questioning begin!"

Male Student asked, "Did you get good grades in school?"

Kellyn replied, "Yup! I passed my tests with flying colors."

"Is that really true?" said the student with skepticism.

Frisk spoke up, "Can you tell us anything about the Ebott mission?"

Kellyn smiled, but shook his head, "Right now that is confidential information. However, a secret between all of you and me, based on your test scores, one of you will be chosen and briefed on the situation," he shrugged, "Other than that, I don't know anything."

Frisk pouted.

"Have you captured more that 100 Pokemon?" asked Melody.

"Yes I have!" replied Kellyn.

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?" asked another Male Student.

"Yes, we often have to go undercover or monitor wildlife in secluded forests. I try to come home as often as I can."

"Oh…" mumbled the student sadly, "Then I might not be cut out for this whole Ranger thing…"

This seemed to snap something in Thea. She looked up at her brother, smirked, and asked, "Yahaha...Are you in love with someone?"

Kellyn seemed a bit taken aback, and blushed, "Seriously Little Sis?"

Thea pretended she hadn't heard him, and continued her charade, squishing her cheeks with her hands, "*Gasp* Oh, even a former classmate? Ooh, look at the fierce blushing! You're so cute Ranger!"

"That will be all children, Top Ranger Kellyn is very busy." Ms. April hushed the resounding "Awwww," from the children. "Now what do you say?" prompted Ms. April.

"Thank you for coming!" thanked all the students.

"You are now free to do as you wish, make sure you study for your finals!" yelled Ms. April at the already disappearing children. She and Principal Lamont followed them to make sure they didn't get into any mischief. The Ascension Square was now empty of anyone but Frisk, Thea, and Kellyn.

Thea and Frisk walked up to Kellyn. Thea then punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, a little confused.

"The one time you decide to visit, you can't even tell me you are coming!?" bellowed Thea, "And I bet Mom and Dad knew too and that's why they wouldn't let Frisk stay over." She looked at his apologetic face, only confirming her thoughts.

"Look," said Kellyn, scratching his neck and looking at the ground, "I'm really sorry, but-"

"Always with the "buts"," seethed Thea, storming off.

"-I wanted to surprise you," finished Kellyn sadly. He turned to Frisk, an urgent look on his face. "Has Thea received any packages lately?" he asked, "Have you seen anything...extra in them?"

Frisk nodded, "She got a package for some monitoring equipment for her Egg."

"An Egg? Where would she get an Egg from?!" repeated a very surprised Kellyn, "Wait, no, stay on topic. Where was the package from?"

Frisk thought for a moment. Her new friend Ash had delivered the packages, and Ms. April had said it must be hard for him to leave… "The Alolan Islands!" she said triumphantly.

Kellyn groaned, "Have you seen a metal ball, probably around the size of a Pokéball?"

Frisk blinked, and reached for her backpack pocket, "Yes, Thea said I could have it. It's right he-"

"No!" yelled Kellyn, then he clapped his hands over his own mouth, "No...just...don't show it to Thea. Please."

Frisk was very confused, but nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Thea was lounging on her bed, looking away from the door as Frisk walked in.

"So what were my brother and you chatting about?" grunted Thea, trying to sound bored and uninterested.

"Uhh…" stalled Frisk, "He said he was really sorry and he'd make it up for you…?"

Thea snorted. "Ya right...I think I'm going to sleep at the school dorms for a while. I'm still going to help out at the barn because Kellyn can't take care of his own Partners, though."

" _And your Egg,"_ Frisk thought.

Frisk went to her bed and retrieved a heavy textbook, opening it to a page about The Great Pokémon War. "Come on Thea," she urged, "Let's study. Finals are next week after all."

Thea rolled her eyes, "Fiiiiine."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 _2 remain._

 _I STILL have shenaniganry to share? Welp, let's get this over with. I own nothing in this story. NOTHING! Pokémon is Nintendo's and Undertale belongs to Annoying Dog of Ebott, Temmie, Toby Fox, Temmie, Temmie Chang, Temmie, Bob, and all the other wonderful people who helped create it. I think I might be trying to stuff to much into one chapter, but I really want to go to Undertale._

 _Also the Pokémon Universe says that their names are Male and Female Student. Maybe I should've titled this: hOI! I'm Male Student, and dis is my friend Student. Hello, my name is Thea. CONSPIRACIES!_

 _ **Credits for the name, appearance, and personality of Thea goes to DT Spectrum, who is quite literally, The Super Awesome Person.**_

 _Thea actually has a pretty good reason to be mad, with the world being so unfair. Not sure if I should tone it down some._

 _I just realized I should of named the last chapter: That's a WONDERFUL Aye, Thea, because Undertale._

 _If you have questions about anything, send me a PM and I'll answer them, unless of course it would completely spoil a surprise. If it seems like I copied something, there is a good chance I have never seen it before, so I'll ask if it is okay to use it or I change it._

 _I was considering the following Pokémon as Partners to Frisk:_

 _Minccino/Cinccino, a fluffy grey chinchilla. Its nickname could be Cinnamon. It is a normal type with abilities Technician (Powers up moves) , Cute Charm (Such a flirt), or Skill Link (Accuracy). Unfortunately, as it is a normal type and will not have much purpose for a Ranger, and doesn't seem like the type of pokémon to tackle somebody._

 _Shinx/Luxio/Luxray I also considered due to it being present in Almia and Oblivia. The star on its tail is absolutely adorable and matches the savepoints. It is also electric, so it could recharge the stylus or stun other Pokémon. I discontinued this idea because an existing Top Ranger (Sven) already has a Luxray as their signature Partner._

 _Then I decided that Frisk had the whole Underground as their best friends so...no cute electric mouse copy-cats here. I have no idea what type those mice in the walls desperately trying to get cheese are though. I think what I'm going with right now will be the most interesting._

 _I have Pokémon on my clipboard so I don't have to write it a million times._

 _I am not planning to write a genocide run, because we all know how that story goes. However, here are some random things._

 _An Appetite for Battle - Anime_

 _LOVE, Ranger - Sincerely, N/A_

 _A Judgment Brawl - Anime_

 _Judgment Day! - Anime_

 _LOVE at First Fight - Anime - Love at First Flight_

 _Evils of Truth and Love - Anime - Team Rocket_

 _A Grand Fight for Winning! - Anime_

 _For the LOVE of Chara - Anime - For The Love Of Meowth!_

 _Battling the King of Puns - Anime - Battling the King of Mines_

 _The Bells Are Singing - Anime_

 _Battling For The LOVE of monsters - Anime - Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!_

 _Frisk in LOVE - Anime - Cottonee in Love!_

 _CHARActer Development - Quite a CHARActer RACHA- raichu_

 _What I Did for LOVE! - Anime - What I Did for Love!_

 _Battling the Enemy Within! - Anime_

 _Do you want to eat a snowman? - Frozen_

 _A Battle by Any Other Name! - Anime_

 _Chase Red Eyes - Ranger Mission_

 _Fight Red Eyes - Ranger Mission_

 _So You're Having a Bad Time! - Anime - So You're Having a Bad Day! (Time)_

 _Going for the Gold! - Anime_

 _LOVE strikes. YIKES! - Anime - Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes!_

 _Valuable Experience for All! - Anime_

 _Stopped in the Name of Love! - Anime_

 _If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! - Anime_

 _Another One Bites the Dust! - Anime - Another One Gabites the Dust!_

 _Snail Lover Slain - Anagram_

 _Rifle Flier - Anagram_

 _The sans-mobile Tried...He's Two Tired_

 _Ought to be tough - Anagram_

 _Kills with Skill - Anagram_

 _Saltier Realist - Anagram_


	4. Chapter 4 - RIP Envelopes

**R.I.P. Envelopes**

* * *

Name: Frisk Trees - Class: Ms. April - Final Exam - Page 9 - Student ID - 863378253

55\. What are characteristics that Ghost and Psychic Types share? (2 points)

a) They both can teleport out of the Capture Line.  
b) They both can send bolts of lightning at the capture line.  
c) They both can tackle the Capture line.  
d) They both can shoot water to stop wild fires.  
e) They both can be ridden on.  
f) They both can cause recharge Styluses.

56\. What is Ranger Code 215? (2 points)

a) Do not remove Pokémon from their natural habitat unless you are given authorization to do so.  
b) Tie ropes as tight as possible.  
c) After extinguishing a fire from a location, wait a minimum of 30 minutes, and confirm the extinguishment.  
d) Take all possible actions to preserve areas in their natural state.  
e) Have an awesome Ranger Pose.  
f) If one discovers a lone Egg in the wild, immediately alert the authorities, and confirm if the Egg does or does not have a caretaker before retrieving it for care.

 **Section 9 - Unit 7 - The Great Pokémon War**  
Instructions: Read each question and select the best answer. Fill your bubble sheet with dark, complete circles and do not mark the instruction booklet.

57\. When did The Great Pokémon War begin? (2 points)

a) July 17, 2016  
b) April 1, 1997  
c) July 6, 2016  
d) February 27, 1996  
e) August 27, 1994  
f) None of the above

58\. Which Parties were involved in the Great Pokémon War? (2 points)

a) Team Mystic  
b) Team Instinct  
c) Team Valor  
d) Team School  
e) Team Rocket  
f) a, b, and c only

59\. What was the reason behind the the Great Pokémon War? (2 points)

a) Value of Pokémon Life  
b) How Pokémon should be researched and controlled  
c) Trainers attempting to overthrow the government  
d) It started as a game that too many people took too seriously  
e) All of the above  
f) None of the above

60\. Extra Credit: You are writing to apply for the position of Ambassador in the Ebott Mission. Why are you the best candidate? (Up to 6 points)

To the people behind the Ebott Mission,

I am writing to express my interest in the position of Ambassador in the Ebott Mission. I first heard of it during a research project in school, and I have kept myself knowledgeable of all breakthroughs and discoveries that have been made public by the Aether Foundation. I am impressed by your work and wish to be a part of the amazing journey. I believe that everyone should do their best to become friends.

I am a talented individual who has the knowledge to work individually, and have taken courses to be able to do the jobs of an Operator or Mechanic if necessary. However, I prefer working as a part of a team! I make new friends easily, and wish to explore the world and make it a better place…

* * *

Everyone was excited, gathered in the main hallway of the school, which was festooned with green balloons and banners. Fresh, brightly colored flowers were everywhere.

Ms. April composed herself "The Ranger Graduation Ceremony will now began. Principal Lamont?"

Principal Lamont greeted the gathered, "Congratulation, graduates! I am truly delighted that I can be here to greet this day with all of you."

He began his speech. "Rangers, Operators, Mechanics. Though these paths may take you in different directions, what I hope for all of you is but the same. Don't worry, I'm not going to say something impossibly difficult or challenging. 'Please don't forget to smile'. This is all I wish of you. With these simple words, I wish you the very best of luck in all of you endeavors."

Ms. April transitioned to the ceremony. "Thank you for your words of inspiration Principal Lamont. Now, I would like to call on this graduating class's valedictorian, Melody!

Like brother, like sister, Melody walked up to podium, and began the shortest valedictorian speech ever. "Today is the bridge between our old lives and our new, but on the inside we remain the same. Despite our differences in our futures, we will always cherish the memories of our past. I thank our teachers, all of you, and most importantly, the Library for helping all of us grow into the people we are today. Thank you." Melody stepped down.

Ms. April declared, "I'd also like to call on one student to be the representative of the graduating class,Thea!"

Slightly surprised, Thea walked up to the podium, and was handed an embossed paper, that would later be given to others in their grade reports.

"As representative of the graduating class, I would like to confer you this certificate," proclaimed Principal Lamont, "And now, it is time you set sail on the vast horizons of your futures!"

Mr. Lamont began to wrap up, "In conclusion, I say this once again, 'Please don't forget to smile'. Congratulations, grads!"

* * *

Everyone was in their dorms, gathering their things and opening their grade reports and acceptance letters. A majority of the children were going to Fiore and other nations under the Ranger Union as AREA (Active REscue Agents) Rangers, but some that had been Trainers before deciding to get a job as a Ranger were being accepted as TRAIL (TRAIner Liaisons) Rangers in other Regions. These Rangers used Pokémon in Pokéballs to help defend areas from bad people. TRAIL Rangers sometimes needed specific Pokémon for tasks and needed multiple at a time. They dated back to before the Stylus was created, but were necessary as they monitored population levels to make sure normal Trainers didn't completely decimate populations.

Frisk and Thea were hanging out on the top bunk, their legs swinging beneath them, a large egg between them, staring at the envelopes in their hands. Frisk's was notably larger, but they chalked it up to Frisk having the certificate inside, which Thea had been given earlier.

"You go first," urged Thea.

"Uh uh you first, you're older," Frisk countered.

"You go first."

"Please?"

"Nope, you."

"Let's just open them at the same time," offered Frisk.

"Fiiine," replied Thea, "Three, two, one…"

*RIIIIIIIIP*

Thea looked at her's. "Huh, I'm going to Oblivia," she noted.

"That's really far…" commented Frisk, "Didn't you want to go to Fiore, or stay in Almia to work with your brother…?"

Thea gave a slight huff, and rested her head on her fist, absentmindedly petting the egg. "I think…," she began, "...I think I need some time and space away from my family. I need to become a Ranger on my own merit, not just because I'm the little sister of a Top Ranger."

Thea looked over at Frisk. "So...What about you?" Thea asked, trying to peek at Frisk's paper.

Frisk stared at her paper, reading it twice and mouthing the words as if she could not believe it.

Frisk looked up at Thea, eyes wide in amazement, whispered, "I'm going to Ebott."

* * *

Preparations were surprisingly swift, all of it funded by the Aether Foundations, which was understandable since they were the ones who first discovered and were the prime researchers of Ebott. They only asked for Frisk to collect data on any populations she discovered.

Frisk stood in front of a shiny plane, surrounded by some of her classmates who would be boarding planes or boats later to go to their respective regions. A gathering of reporters and some V.I.P.s were there to record and immortalize the event. She was wearing a crisp new uniform comprised of a red sleeveless vest and a blue and white jumpsuit. A shiny Stylus that was her own, and not one of the borrowed school Styluses was clasped to her wrist, ready for her to befriend Pokémon. A jaunty yellow scarf was tied around her neck and red pilot goggles were strapped to her head, though she wouldn't be flying the plane, it was going to be computer operated. A bag with some personal things along with that strange metal ball was slung over her shoulder. She had thought about catching her first Friend Pokémon as an official Ranger, but Ebott was too far to safely fly a Staraptor...And then there was the risk of introducing new viruses to the unprepared residents. As a result, she was going on an adventure all by herself to explore and help people in need. This was what she wanted...right?

Thea stepped up to where Frisk was standing, watching as Mechanics and Alolan Aether Foundation volunteers performing final tests and checks. "We're both going to islands, huh?" remarked Thea.

"Mmm-hmm, I just wish I could go with a team, but rules are rules…" said Frisk wistfully.

Suddenly, one of the technicians hollered, "She's ready and revving to go!"

Frisk sighed, "I guess that's my cue." Frisk gave Thea a big, sisterly hug. "I'm Absol-utely going to miss you. I'll try to Raichu letters for you to read later, even if you won't be able to read them until after the trip. " She broke away and started walking towards the plane.

Thea smiled back and yelled "I Bayleef that's a good idea. Bye, bye Beautifly"

Frisk turned around, walking backwards, and faithfully returned the pun, "I'm out the door, Staraptor!"

And so Frisk was absorbed by the mob of reporters.

There were a lot of Very Important People who did not give a Bidoof that the plane was ready to go, Arceus will it, they were going to shake the Ambassador's hand. Frisk didn't recognise most of them, but she was able to pick out the Silph Co. and Devon Corporation president, and a representative from the Aether Foundation from their distinctive dress.

Then there were the reporters. Lots of them, all scrambling for a story, throwing questions and jamming microphones and flashing cameras in Frisk's face, causing her to squint.

"Are there Pokémon on Ebott?"

"Will the Pokémon there be dangerous?"

"Why haven't we heard about Ebott until now?"

"Why are you, a Ranger fresh out of school, be going instead of a Top Ranger?"

Frisk only knew a little about the Ebott Mission, she was going to be briefed on the plane. How was she supposed to know anything about this?! That last question was actually somewhat concerning though…

Frisk finally squeezed her way past most of the reporters, and stood at the foot of the ramp leading to the door on the plane. An old lady holding a cane stood waiting next to it.

"Hello Ambassador," addressed the lady, "This must be an exciting day for you. Are you ready?"

"Good afternoon Chairperson Erma," acknowledged Frisk, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"That should be good enough," accepted the Chairperson, and Frisk walked up the Ramp, the Chairperson following behind her. Frisk entered the plane, then turned around to face the Chairperson.

"I don't mean offend, I'm really glad to be a part of this, but wouldn't a Top Ranger, like Kellyn, with a Vatonage Stylus and lots of experience be best suited for an Ambassador Mission, instead of someone like me, fresh out of Ranger School?" inquired Frisk.

"Now why would anyone want to do that?" responded the Chairperson with a mysterious smile, a question for a question, and both went unanswered as the door's hatch automatically slammed shut with a sharp clang.

Frisk walked into the main area. This plane was small, but considering it was just for one person, it was huge. Cushy seats lined the aisle way and Frisk sank into one gratefully.

*Crrsssk* Frisk turned her head sharply to the sound. Oh, the loudspeaker had turned on. "This is a prerecorded message. Hello Ambassador Ranger. As you know, this plane will be flying automatically and there is nothing to worry about. There are some supplies in the cargo area available to you and your briefing packet is next to you. Please fasten your seatbelt and get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

The engine rumbled, then roared, gaining speed down the runway. Frisk looked out the window and waved like a hyperactive Spoink at her friends, who were waving back just as madly. Only after Almia was the barest speck on the horizon of deep blue, did Frisk stop waving. She let her hand flop down on the seat next to her, landing on a concerningly skinny manilla folder. Frisk sighed, and decided she was going to take up the prerecorded message's offer before doing anything else. She reclined back in the seat and began to doze. Her dreams were strange.

* * *

"Send them through."

* * *

A large tower of stone and shrubbery sat prettily before the girl, surrounded by trees, with an icon of a globe upon a spinning top displayed prominently on its front. In one hand, she carried a package, a delivery of a delivery from Ms. Iyori. In the other, she cradled a covered glass case with one of the most precious things to her inside. A slim backback carried the rest of her belongings. She had arrived at her new surroundings by boat, courtesy of a guy named Murph, then hiked the rest of the way. After a moment of hesitation, she walked through the glass doors.

"Welcome to Obliva HQ," greeted an elderly woman with a cane. Red countertops hazardly covered with computers and parts surrounded the neat lady without a care in the world. The girl heard a distinct crashing sound coming from the back area and a man shouting, "Argg! I can't wait until my assistant gets back from school!"

Both parties winced. The girl asked, "Should we go help him, Ms. Chairperson?"

The lady shook her head, smiling humorously, "No, the Professor will be fine. You may call me Ms. Erma. You are the newest Ranger, correct?"

"Uhh...Yup, absolutely Ms. Erma, I have the letter right here…" The girl set down her things, reached into her backpack, and handed an envelope to Chairperson Erma.

"Hmm...Looks like everything is in order. Let's get you registered." Chairperson Erma mumbled as she shuffled up to a large computer, "I'll go get a uniform for you later. What would you like to be called?"

The girl seemed a bit confused, "It's written on the letter, but my name is Th-"

"Oh, not that dear," interrupted Chairperson Erma, "I'm talking about your agent name, for when you are undercover and the like. What color would you like your disguise contacts to be? You have lovely eyes, but green is rather notable."

"Ohhhh...Brown or grey is fine...Can I have a moment on the name?" requested the girl.

"Of course," replied the Chairperson, still filling in forms on the computer, "Take as long as you need. Names are very important."

The girl had lived in many places, all of which she called home, but she still missed the original, where she had spent most of her life. She wondered if she should of asked to go to Fiore. No, she already chosen this. There was no turning back now. "I think...Summer…" the girl whispered.

"That's a lovely codename, Summer" complimented Chairperson Erma, "Welcome to the world of being a Ranger."

They both heard another crash and winced.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _One more chapter, and we will be in Undertale!_

 _(I'm proud of myself for (technically) posting 3 weeks straight. And giant chapters. Do you guys like giant chapters? Or are smaller ones easier to digest? I feel like I am cramming to much in each chapter, but I really want to get to Undertale. If I keep doing giant chapters, I'll have to slow down updates a bit, but I do smaller ones, sometimes I'll feel that some will just be pure filler, and not every chapter will have some sort of legend/lore/crazy headcannons attached to it. Or I'll just gloss over non-important stuff. Do all of you like my crazy shenanigans?)_

 _This is going to be the last of what we are going to see of people from the Pokémon world for a while...but they will come back eventually._

 _I don't own anything. Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Undertale is by Toby Fox._

 _If you are concerned about age, because Frisk's age is about 14-15 and most Rangers graduate at 15-16, then just remember: They let ten-year-olds travel all over the country to bet on the results of fights. They're not going to worry about a trained professional. I kinda want her to be a child, yet an adult. Don't worry, her young age is going to give her BIG problems. They don't teach you everything._

 _Rest In Peace envelopes, or Really Important Post. You lasted for a single conversation._

 _Also I'm not grading you if you take the quiz. That's just referencing random stuff BECAUSE I CAN (just curious, how many can you find in the first line alone?)._

 _I have a theory that they use Magnemites to scan the test sheets, or maybe one of Professor Hasting's inventions._

 _Looks like these author's notes have shrunk and so have the chapters. That was quick. Anyhow, send me a P.M. or a review if you have any questions or something doesn't seem right. I promise I'm not a robot...I think._


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Ebott Time!

**Chapter 5 - It's Ebott Time**

* * *

 _The Moon is a mere reflection of the Sun, a crescent smile that may turn red when the light no longer looks upon it. Though it 400 times smaller, its proximity allows it to almost entirely shroud the Sun in darkness during an ellipse._

* * *

 ***BEEP***

 _A ghostly luminescence illuminated the face of a curious girl like the moon._

" _Hello…?"_ _whispered the child nervously._

 _Letters marched across the screen like Durants, their movement reflected off the girl's face:_

 **Language selection completed.**

 **PokéDex, initializing.**

 **Ambassador User registration completed.**

 **Commence Briefing Video:**

 _The screen lit up with the image of a tan man with glasses and a white hat. He waved to the camera, a friendly smile gracing his face._

" _Kukui here!_

 _This is a video to inform you of your mission. Several languages have been programed into the Rotom Dex, as it was created so it could communicate with humans. Nevertheless, it only has a small amount of data on the Ebottian language, but it is enough to communicate basic phrases. Feel free to update its vocabulary as you meet new people. It will listen and display its translations on screen. However, to not conflict with your moral values, we've changed the programming so it can work without the Rotom. This does mean you will have to carry it and do a lot of functions manually, as it will not have the Rotom to control it. However, we have not removed the possession feature, so if you befriend a Rotom and it truly wants to possess the PokéDex, it should theoretically be able to do so. Unfortunately, the Rotom will not be able to leave, or they may damage the equipment, therefore there are fail safes set to stop this from happening. You will have to send the PokéDex back so we may retrieve the data and the data will not be corrupted._

 _Your mission is to take a survey of as many different creatures as possible on the behalf of PUNS. You are also to be friendly with the locals, and encourage leaders to potentially join PUNS. This Pokédex can take pictures, and you will be able to write notes and assign temporary types based on your observations. It is connected to your Stylus to aid it in collecting information. If you have any other questions, just look in the PokéDex's data storage banks._

 _Thank you, and safe travels!"_

* * *

Frisk stared at the screen of a VERY expensive and VERY rare Alolan PokéDex, even if there wasn't Rotom currently involved. Wow, the Aether Foundation must really want that data. Usually only Trainers on sanctioned trips trips to collect data for Professors were given them, but she supposed she technically was doing that, except the being a Trainer part.

After she had woken up to another pre-recorded message telling her that she was ' _arriving at her destination and please have a nice day!_ ', Frisk had looked out the window to a large landmass. The plane began descending, and she predicted that she would be landing in an area almost the shape of a heart. She could see towering buildings, a desert plain, and an immense mountain, all inciting her thirst for adventure. What Pokémon would she find there? The plane landed in a small clearing in a large forest by the mountain, and she could see a settlement close by. After her shock of seeing that the manilla folder held nothing but a sheet with the words, "Check Box 66 and Activate Device", she had walked to the cargo hold, which only contained a bag and a and here she was now. The PokéDex was a lot like Ash's, except where the "eyes" were, there were just blank screens. It lacked arms and that antenna, but had little stubs on the bottom. Honestly, it kinda crept Frisk out a little.

Before leaving to explore the new region, she decided to take a quick look at the inventory of the ship. The usual passenger area in the back had be repurposed as more storage space.

Score! She found a large, sturdy bag with lots of pockets for her to carry stuff in, and dumped in the contents of her carry-on into it. She investigated the cargo hold, tossing Sprays, spare parts, tools for fixing her Stylus, food, water, rope, and anything else that seemed somewhat useful in their respective pockets. She didn't even look at the pocket that was supposed to hold Pokéballs; That space was going to be reserved for all the cool stuff, or "samples of the region" she would find. Finally satisfied, she looked at the barely touched interior of the plane and raised an eyebrow. There was still a ton of stuff left! Why send so much on a Ambassador mission? Ohhhh...maybe they wanted give some gifts to the leaders as a show of generosity. She peeped into a few more crates, even the ones that read "DO NOT TOUCH" very plainly on their sides. They just held random metal parts, so Frisk forwent looking inside after the twentieth. Eventually, she found one that was marked "Crystals". Part of the inking had not been stamped correctly, and that was all Frisk could read from the coarse wooden containers. She reached inside, and pulled out a handful of colorful diamond shaped jewels. She remembered that Ash had been wearing one on a bracelet; Perhaps it was an Alolan thing. Frisk only knew what was in her textbook, and since Alola had only been recently annexed, her knowledge about the history there was practically non-existent since those text books were ANCIENT!

"PokéDex?" she asked, "What are these?" She waited a moment,then made an "ohhh" face of realization and snapped a picture using the Pokédex. It wouldn't be able to analyze what it couldn't see or hear!

" **Bzzt. I am sorry, I am only** **programmed with the bare necessities of information for this trip to make room in the databanks for new entries."** scrolled across the screen of the Pokédex, causing Frisk to sigh in exasperation.

Frisk shrugged, "In they go, I guess," said Frisk casually, tossing some into her bag.

Leaving the hold, she stepped out of the plane with a spring in her step into the warm, afternoon sunshine to start her adventure.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Maybe it was something in the air. Maybe it was homesickness. Maybe she was just hungry.

*Gurgle*

...It was probably that, but even as she broke into a packet of onigiri as wasn't sure if some of the wild berries were safe, even if she thought she might of recognised a few of them, something still didn't feel right. The thick undergrowth and trees made travel nearly impossible, smacking and scratching her arms and legs because some genius decided that female rangers should wear shorts, also made the world around her creepily quiet.

"PokéDex? Please scan the area encounter rate." Frisk requested, checking behind her shoulder worriedly for the umpteenth time after hearing _another_ noise.

" **Bzzt...Scanning...Scanning...There is currently a 0% chance of encountering a Pokémon."** The PokéDex responded.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. " _That's unusual_ ," she thought, " _Guess I can't capture any Friend Pokémon yet._ "

Frisk thankfully reached a dirt path, and began to walk on it before she reached a house. Knocking upon the door gave no answer, so Frisk continued on as she wanted to reach the larger town by nightfall. She took pictures of everything, took samples from the plants, and kept an eye out for Pokémon, despite what the Dex said. She didn't see anything…

Eventually, she came to a little town with a large banner proclaiming this was "Ebott Town" according to the Pokédex. Homes and shops lined the street, but Frisk was in in business mode right now. She walked over to a fancy looking building with large columns decorating the front, and a banner that the PokéDex said meant "Town Hall". Thinking back to the other sign, Frisk was certain she now knew how town was spelled in this other language, even if that information seemed a little useless. She entered the building to be greeted with a large posh room, though it was vaguely colorless with only gray tones. Continuing forward, she came to a room with a secretary. The secretary began to speak, and the PokéDex translated for Frisk, the words scrolling across the screen, "Hello. Are you the visitor from PUNS? The mayor wants to speak to you." All Frisk could hear was a repetitive bababa sound. She nodded, hoping the gesture was universal. It was, and the lady waved her through.

Frisk looked at a rather chubby man wearing sunglasses, as if that would make him look cooler. The man looked up, and greeted Frisk, the Dex translating for Frisk.

"Hey hey hey! I'm Mayor B.H. Pirkle. It's so nice to meet you. You're from PUNS, right? Supposed to do us a few favors? Well, I got a problem. Up on the mountain some kids went missing, so I had that area blocked off. It's not going to go well well with the voters so I want you to go up there and find out what's going on. Elections are coming up and all..." At this point, the man's face took on a manipulative smile, and his voice became saccharin, "For someone as great as you, giving you the key could help keep the town safe. Do you think you could take care of it? However, if you encounter a dangerous situation, please don't ask me to take any responsibility. I'll be able to avoid any responsibility, right?"

Something wasn't right. The man's words would be argued to be friendly, with an undertone of worried or concerned, but his body language screamed something more sinister.

Frisk nodded slowly, currently the only way she could personally communicate.

"Great! Thanks a ton, I really appreciate it," The man handed Frisk a key, smiled to himself smugly, then proceeded to shoo Frisk out. "Good bye!"

Frisk left the building, still very, very confused.

"I guess...I have my first Mission?" Frisk said to herself, still not understanding exactly what had occurred.

Walking to the mountain on her first mission here on Ebott, she still hadn't seen a single Pokémon...or maybe one?! There was a brown, canine animal walking on the road, snuffling and shuffling in a garbage can. "Hey PokéDex," Frisk pointed out, "Lookie at what I found here. What were you saying earlier about a 0% chance, eh?"

The PokéDex showed no reaction as it deftly replied, " **Bzzt. The encounter rate for Pokémon is still at 0%**."

Frisk looked at the Dex strangely. Maybe all of its sensors were weird because this was a different form, like an Ebott Form. Ooooor...maybe it was just a normal animal that couldn't be trained. Most of the larger ones died off a long time ago in PUNS when they got replaced by Pokémon. The animal looked a lot like a Rockruff in its brown coloring, but not quite as it lacked the rocky collar.

Frisk snapped a picture, the forgetting to turn off the flash. Startled, the canine jumped up and began to growl ferociously. Whipping out her stylus, Frisk sprung into action, shining lines drawn about the hound sharing her feelings of friendship. Within 10 seconds the animal was tame and licking her hand playfully as Frisk laughed with glee. Strangely enough, the animal did not turn into a ball of purple light like Pokémon, but merely walked over looking for pets, which Frisk was VERY happy to provide.

"Do you have a Trainer or anyone...?" Frisk asked the animal as if it could talk. The canine whined and pawed at her jacket.

"PokéDex? Scan please." Frisk requested.

" **Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...This is not a Pokémon. However, it appears to be a member of the canine family. It also appears to have an owner, and is known to natives as a Runaway Dog."**

"Okay then! PokéDex, please register this as...a Runaway Dog? That's a...strange name. Normal Type, appears to know a variation of Growl and Bite, other abilities unknown." Frisk surmised, then gave the PokéDex a stink eye as it tried to interrupt her, "Yeah, yeah, I know it isn't a Pokémon, but if the people up top want data, they are going to get data. This is the best way to categorize stuff."

Frisk began to pet the dog once more, which the dog very much appreciated. Frisk cooed, "You can come along with me if you want to."

The dog happily panted, and followed Frisk as she continued her ascent.

* * *

The mountain was extremely steep, and as soon as she set foot on it, the dog did not want to follow her, shying away and whimpering indecisively until it finally ran away. So much for a new friend...Frisk looked back at the dog, concerned that the dog might know something she didn't.

She kinda wanted to go after the dog and make sure it was okay, but the sun was going to set soon and she needed every ounce of daylight she could get. The path cut into the mountain was curved and windy, but she walked steadily upwards until she reached the top, and discovered something amazing.

It looked like an large crater from an impact, a giant meteorite seeming to be the cause. It was cracked, its pieces barely held together inside the crater, revealing a small fissure that seemed to lead into a cavern below. It was too small for her to fit though. Frisk stuck some of the weird glowy rocks into her bag. They were _totally_ samples and not stuff for her collection that she was going to show Thea when she got back home.

Frisk looked from her perch. Wow! From up here, you could see nearly everything! Oh! And over there she could see a wooden gate...and was that a giant footprint? That was probably where the mayor wanted her to go. She could barely hear something carried by the wind that made her think of something soft, white, fluffy...and vaguely annoying!? Frisk shook her head to clear it. This had been a weird day.

It was becoming late, the sun having set during her climb up and the stars began to come out. Frisk snapped a few pictures. The night sky looked so different here!

Hopping down with new urgency, she traversed downward towards the gate. She took the long way, not wanting to break a leg, thank you very much. Somehow, a house was built into the wooden barrier. Using the key that mayor had given her, she stuck it into the door...only to find that it was already unlocked! Frisk sighed, and stuffed the key in her bag; Littering would be very bad form for a Ranger of all people! She pushed open the door and walked through a broken wall in the back, the wind whistling through.

A foreboding cave lead inside the mountain. Frisk took one last breath of fresh air. Strange...why did she feel like this was going to be the last time she was going to do that? She shook her head to clear it, then disappeared into the mountain's gaping maw.

Frisk was greeted with near darkness. Right...caves were dark. She flicked down the goggles on her head, and activated night vision mode. Actually wait, no, these goggles couldn't do that. Shame. She would just have to rely on the light emanating from the PokéDex.

The cavern inside was about half as large as the town. However, next to where she entered, there was a cave in of a sort, revealing a rough tunnel that piqued her interest. PokéDex lighting the way, she entered, and stopped dead in her tracks.

A vast hole split the cavern in two, and a light from above shone upon it. Judging from how far she walked, she would say she was right under where that crater was, the light from the crack spilling down to let vines grow, tendrils in prime places to trip and trap.

She tossed a dead branch...or maybe it was a dried up vine lying nearby into the pit, and listened for the sharp *CLUNK* of the stick.

…

…

…

 _*clunk*_

...That's a deep pit. Frisk doubted that she had enough rope to extend that far, and even if she repurposed those vines, there still wouldn't be enough. Eh, drastic situations call for drastic measures. Frisk turned away from the pit and began to walk away, sticking the Dex in her bag...only to twist back around and take a running leap to plunge into the darkness.

"WEEEEEEeeeeeeee…!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _hOI! *Hangs upside-down* i104_

 _I own nothing (I think, but I'm not sure how all that works with fanfiction) and I am having loads of fun doing this._

 _Wow! A lot of people are reading this! Thank you all so much! Please help me improve my writing. Catching my mistakes and inconsistencies will be appreciated. Feel free to PM or review, I'm always willing to exchange theories. I kinda feel bad for not updating for a long time with a giant load of projects, and there are more on the horizon. High school is really tough._

 _Oh, it's been a long time?_

 _I feel real bad song_

 _I'm really really sorry that it's been so long_

 _Oh it's been a long time!_

 _The feel sorry song_

 _I'm really really sorry that it's been so long~_

 _What is Aether Foundation sending over? Something that is plot related, most likely._

 _The only reason Frisk isn't super tired right now is the jetlag or something. It'll hit her later, but only when it is useful to the story._

 _Did you know that 80-90% of the the world's cinnamon comes from a small island called Sri Lanka? Also, bones are about 70% inorganic (hydroxylapatite), but if they didn't have any organic material, they would be very brittle and could shatter? (just saying…). Ebott and Onett are very similar. They are also anagrams by one letter, similar to sans and Ness. Translation errores perhaps?_

 _I was planning on using a bag akin to what is in the games, but I decided it was going to be overkill. In the anime, they say you can only bring bare essentials(Dawn…), but Brock manages to bring a table, and a tea and cooking set throughout his journey. Then in the (older) games, you can stack 98 more Pokéballs, but you can't fit that Great Ball that is essentially the same size. Nintendo logic people._

 _Durants look like Titanic Ants._

 _Something random I learned in spanish class: el alma means soul, and in this iteration, Frisk is coming from Almia. Cool, right?_

 _Random Earthbound thing: What if they were called Pokey-dexes?_

 _This fic_ _ **references**_ _Earthbound, similarly to Undertale. It plays homage to this game. The surface shares similarities with Eagleland. Maybe the Runaway Dog thing was too much along with name dropping the mayor, which my computer was adamant about calling him Mr. Big Hairy Pickle . It is not currently my intention to have a sans is Ness thing going on. I mean, it is possible...but nah._


	6. Chapter 6 - Newbies and Nubian Goats

**Chapter 6 - Newbies and Nubian Goats**

 **Alternate Names: To kill, or to be killed, that is the question, Toby or not Toby, that is the question, Sunlit Insult, Sunlight Hustling (ANAGRAMS!), You catch more humans with honey than vinegar.**

* * *

According to the Central DOGma, Definitive Numerical Anima encodes Runic Name Aura and that, in turn, encodes magic.

The FIDOchondria is the powerhouse of the SOUL. When a monster is HaPpy, HoPeful, or filled with other emotions, it is able to utilize ambient energy collected from the environment with Charaphyll, contained within Charablasters.

Plant like monsters, due to their biology, are able to convert sunlight and other sources of energy for their own use through the process of SOULar respiration and magisynthesis. The energy then is used make chemical bonds between atoms, dictated by the DNA to the RNA, then to the RIBosomes. The outside form of a monster is merely a shell, created literally from thin air. Most monsters, as they periodically express their magic during their life to defend themselves, to improve their daily lives, or as vibrational Auras. These vibrations are individual for every monster, and are how they identify and talk to each other. When multiple monsters are together, the music blends together as an overall sound. Monsters with stronger auras may overpower everything in the area, and thus have their own "theme song".

Some Monsters are able to store and give energy to an outside source instead of using it for their own growth. Others are able to replicate it using machines. In some cases, weaker monsters are able to do the same in small amounts when doing something that makes them happy, or some other strong emotion.

If the SOUL is damaged too much, it will no longer be able to perform its necessary functions, and die. When the SOUL dies, the energy contained within the bonds is released, and the monster is reduced to dust, carbon dioxide, and water.

Excerpt from Ebbottian Genetics, DNA is for Dog Numbers of Annoyingness - Published by...

* * *

Harsh wind filled her ears. It became darker, yet darker as she fell. When her Stylus beeped, alerting her to take action, she deployed the parachute, the billowing cloth erupting from her backpack with the Ranger insignia displayed prominently on its face, bringing her to a gentle stop in front of a yellow flower patch growing in the patch of light shining from the surface. The Aether Foundation was the best sponsor ever!

In hindsight, this was probably a bad idea, jumping randomly into a pit with no knowledge of what lay beneath it, but the idea of rescuing people for the first time ever was particularly endearing to her. Plus, it was her first mission ever as an official Ranger, and there was no chance that she wasn't going to try to complete it.

She stuffed the cloth of the parachute back into its bag (maybe it would be useful later?) and got out the PokéDex, using it to light her way. She came to an arch, which had an emblem of 3 triangles and a winged circle above it. "Weird," she murmured as she snapped a picture. This ment that there were people here at one point, which meant she was probably on the right track to save someone. Frisk stepped through it.

The first thing she saw was another patch of grass, where a smiley flower popped out of the ground. She heard a sound which was jarring and repetitive, like the buzz of an electronic, very annoying Beedrill. A cheerful tune began for whatever reason, and and the flower began to speak.

"Howdy!" It greeted, but not before Frisk walked up to it and began taking pictures, noting that the flower was probably a Grass Type, perhaps a distant relative to Sunflora.

"Hey, _rude!_ Outta my face. Give a flower some room, huh?" The flower batted its puny leaves (Did the even exist a moment ago?!) at Frisk's face, and Frisk, a little shocked that a plant could talk if the words showing up on the PokéDex was any indication, backed up a bit.

"That's better. I'm FLOWEY." announced the flower, "FLOWEY the FLOWER."

Frisk added that little tidbit of information to the flower's entry. The translator was probably the cause of the really bad name, right?

"Hmm…," mused the flower. "You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

Frisk slowly nodded.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said condescendingly. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

A few lessons on culture down here would be pretty nice so she didn't accidentally insult someone. Stories in her textbook spoke of accidental war, betrothals, insults, and more that prevented smooth transition.

"I guess little old me will have to do." Now the flower was acting humble."Ready? Here we go!"

In a moment, an energy that she had never noticed before but was unmistakably a part of her began to resonate. An orb of light bobbed from her chest and condensed into a heart in front of her.

"See this heart?" asked the flower, as if talking to the baby, "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

" _That must be like an Aura_ ," thought Frisk.

"Your SOUL starts off weaker, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV," informed the flower.

" _Wait, like a Pokémon? I'm a Ranger, I'm not fainting any Pokémon!_ ," thought Frisk.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course," said the flower with saccharine sweetness, "You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!," offered the Flower, "Down here, LOVE is shared through…Little white…"friendliness pellets"."

Flowey manifested small white glowing orbs, each spinning ominously. Those looked...hurty, and a whole lot like the attack, Bullet Seed, except it was made of pure energy.

"Are you ready? Move around!" encouraged the flower, as if talking to a canine, "Get as many as you can!"

Trusting her instincts, Frisk ducked and rolled out off the way, a part of her inherently _knowing_ that her soul would follow. It did and she filed that fact away for later.

"Hey buddy, you missed them," said Flowey with an exasperated smile one gives an annoying and disobedient child, "Let's try again, okay?"

Once more, Frisk dodged out of the way.

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE- I mean friendliness pellets," ordered Flowey, "I was saying...beautiful. Yeah. The beautiful friendliness pellets." Who are you trying to convince flower?

Yup, these were definitely Bullet Seeds, or at least a variation of it. Time to calm down the killer flower.

She expertly flicked the Stylus, the glowing light circling the flower, sending wave of her feelings of calm, friendship, love, and everything she had in her...just like she was trained to do.

Nonononononononononono…

This was not what was supposed to happen! The gauge wasn't filling at all. It was like trying to pour water into a holey bucket, except the bucket didn't exist so everything just spilled and made a mess. The flower had stopped its attack for a moment, seeming slightly confused, but Frisk couldn't take advantage of that; Everything she had been taught was wrong! Every drop of energy was immediately drained away and her every additional attempt was met with the same result.

Losing confidence, she tried to clear her head of the negative thoughts, but it was too late. The vibrant energy from the Stylus was a mere trickle of what it was before, and any of the ground she could of gained with her trick was lost as the Flower shook of its daze and smiled a slow, hungry, grin. In her daze, she saw the flower sent a bullet straight into her SOUL. She half heartedly attempted to block the energy with her Stylus hand, but it merely passed through, the Stylus shooting sparks in response. It hit her SOUL straight on, causing her to crumple into the ground in the pain of a part of herself being forever destroyed.

She was dimly aware that she was surrounded by a circle of hate, of those strange white pellets, inching closer in a breathtaking display of death, the opposite of her own circle of friendship. Frisk squeezed her eyes shut, as if that would make the problem go away. Come on, she had only been a Ranger for a day, and she was already going to die.

…

...

*FWOOSH*

A giant fireball was launched at the flower, and he had the most hilarious look on his face.

She breathed in with a shudder, as her whole world was brightness, love and new _life_.

Frisk looked up to her savior, a tall, white furred being with horns and wearing a long purple robe with that strange design, the one on the arch she had walked through earlier.

The individual spoke with an incredible amount of venom, lips curling and eyes narrowed as they spat insults at the direction of the flower, something about a "No good, Pie-stealing, rotten scrap of sock". "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" The being's gaze instantly changed from threatening to mothering as soon as they looked towards Frisk. Note to self, Goat Lady(?) gets angry REALLY quickly. Goat Lady(?) made a comforting _bababa_ sound that Frisk did not understand, but even without the PokéDex translating, she knew that the words held no threats.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." the PokéDex translated

Frisk discreetly took a picture of Toriel, totally not creepy or stalker-like at all, and registered Toriel in the PokéDex. The Goat Lady was now confirmed to be a Lady, how the Dex knew, Frisk had no idea, and it seemed Toriel was a Fire Type since she used a move that looked like Ember.

"I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time." Toriel seemed to look a bit reminiscent and sighed, then put up a cheerful facade. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk's vision reverted to normal as her...SOUL as Flowey referred to it as, merged back into her body, but not before passing through the PokéDex. Immediately after contact, the device began to glitch and vibrate, causing Frisk to lob it away from herself.

Toriel looked slightly confused at what had occurred, but she shook her head with a small smile and seemed to motion for Frisk to follow her, then walked away under an arch.

Once Toriel had left, Frisk carefully tip-toed towards the twitching device, the screen sporadically glitching. Using a stick, she poked the Pokédex. The machine protested with a loud _***BZZZT***_ and Frisk slowly backed away, hoping the the PokéDex, currently her only method of communication, was not going to explode. It certainly wouldn't help matters if she was standing next to it if it did.

The machine jerked, and a red line similar to a heart monitor appeared on the screen and flashed. The PokéDex sprouted two arms which looked like two female Pikachu tails with their lightning bolt shape ending with a heart, and the antenna on the top split into two horns.

" **R** _ **e**_ **calibrating** _ **,**_ **i** _ **nte**_ **g** _ **r**_ **at** _ **ing**_ **new** _ **data."**_

With every word, the screen began to glitch, the cheerful blue and white background was overtaken, inverted into a minimalistic black screen.

The Dex flicked open their eyes, which were now a deep red. It slowly floated upwards, and focused their gaze onto the now paralyzed Frisk, blinking with a camera click.

" _ **Greetings. I am Chara."**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

 _Undertale is a Uber Nicely Designed Entertaining RPG, Tem & Annoying Lead Everything._

 _Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo, and Creatures._

 _Random Fact: Creatures, Inc. is a company that used to be Ape, Inc. the company that made Earthbound! (Yay for reasons why all games are connected!)_

 _What do you all think of the CharaDex? Chara-Dex? Just Chara? Chara-mander? What should I even call them? (The female Pikachu tail thing does not define their gender, I just like the heart shaped ends...because Wynaut! Also, I don't have to Ctrl and C (é) as often. I think one of my Ctrl keys are stuck now...) Do you find it Annoying (Dog) for me to say that the PokéDex translates everything every single time a Monster that can talk speaks? We could all just assume that it is happening, especially when there is more that one monster talking at a time. Or I could just make up a superpower and Frisk gains the ability to speak Monster because of the whole near death experience thing and becomes more monster when Toriel heals them. I don't want to Mary Sue Frisk though._

 _Parachutes apparently cost a lot of muns._

 _In the Land of the Fair Folk, time flows through a different hourglass. Do not partake of offered refreshment, lest you never return. The Fair Folk may create foods from the most curious of things, from sticks and stones, to things that no one should ever partake of (like bones)._

 _I'm really really sorry about the delay. There have been a lot of tests and projects lately, and I haven't had much time. And FINALS! Whoo boy._

 _Do you guys want me to write out PokéDex style entries for Undertale characters when they appear? If so, would you like to see them at the end of a chapter or in an ordered list on my profile, which would be eventually posted as the very last chapter(if I ever get that far)? Versions with only the current information Frisk has at their disposal, or ominesent Pokédex entries?_

 _The Science Behind the Soul: The Central Dogma is an actual rule that describes the flow of genetic information from DNA, RNA, and proteins. DNA stores information, and RNA translates it for instructions to make proteins. Photosynthesis is how plants take in water and carbon dioxide and use sunlight to produce sugar and oxygen. Chloroplasts are organelles that let plants do photosynthesis, and Chlorophyll are the green things inside the Chloroplasts that make photosynthesis possible. Cellular Respiration is when cells take that sugar and oxygen and do a combustion reaction on them (using enzymes) to get the stored energy and results in water and carbon dioxide._

 _(This is actually how I studied. I made funny comparisons, t made me laugh, so I remembered it.)_

 _I drew the cover myself. The skin is just-no it is horrible, but it is better than I thought it would be._

 _Never thought you'd learn science while reading fanfiction, huh? Think again!_

 _bOI! i109_


End file.
